Disk drive assemblies for computers typically include a magnetic storage disk coaxially mounted about a spindle apparatus that rotates at speeds in excess of several thousand revolutions per minute (RPM). The disk drive assemblies also include a magnetic head that writes and reads information to and from the rotating magnetic storage disk. The magnetic head is usually disposed at the end of an actuator arm and is positioned in a space above the magnetic disk. The actuator arm can move relative to the magnetic disk. The disk drive assembly is mounted on a disk base (support) plate and sealed with a cover plate to form a housing that protects the disk drive assembly from contamination.
Serious damage to the magnetic disks, including loss of valuable information, can result from gaseous and particulate contaminants in the disk drive assembly housing. To prevent or substantially reduce introduction of such contaminants into the disk drive housing, a flexible sealing gasket is disposed between the mounting plate and the cover plate. The sealing gaskets typically are prepared by punching annular disks from a sheet of cured elastomer.
Such gaskets typically are adhered or mechanically attached, e.g., affixed with screws, to the support plate. Being able to eliminate these types of separate chemical or mechanical attachment means by providing a self-securing gasket would be highly desirable.